2018-05-17 - A Discussion of Prospects
Jeniri is in the library studying a book on basic electronics. She has a drawing on the table of a set of basic serial circuits, each of which seems to pass through a diode. There are also a set of parallel circuits. She seems to be trying to decide which would work better for something. Jean Grey heads on in and pokes her head in "Hello Jeniri, how are you doing? You're aware you don't have classes for the summer so you don't have to study up, right?" Seeing a student actually reading books on topic is a scary thing Jeniri looks up, "Oh, hello Miss Grey. After my danger room test, I was thinking I should build a light source into my costume. I figure that, if I need light, I should do something to make sure I have it when I want it." Jeniri is kind of the hands on/do it yourself type. She takes after he mother. Jean Grey nods, "Of course." She offers, "I take it you're looking into putting some wiring up there?" She offers and goes to lean over against the wall. "SO you're reading up on circuit diagramming?" Jeniri says, "I figure some of those bright LED's put into a belt or some other parts of my costume along with batteries should do the trick. It is just, I am mostly a jeweler not an electrician." Jean Grey nods and taps her chin, "Well, the two have things in common. You can probably find al ot of burned out holiday lights if you need thing to experiment with." "Practice is probably a good idea. Will have to be sure the lights work first. It will help me find out if I can solder or weld with my powers, or if I need actual tools," She thinks she can do it...but finding out HOW will take work. Her powers tend to create things formed by her thoughts that do what she expects the to. Actually, she has done a little stuff like that on some jewelry. Jean Grey nods, "Well, there's always the manual way. Just be sure you have a set of gloves on. Then just take it the long way." she offers an goes to sit up and kicks her legs back over to watch. "I think you're doing fine. It's good to show initiative." Jeniri says, "I tend to find it better to do things for myself, if I do then I can usually fix it later if something goes wrong." Jean Grey smiles, "Just make sure you have a fire extinguisher around. then again we do buy them in bulk for a reason." "Hmmm, I should be able to put OUT fires too, I just need to practice it. I like my powers, they are so versatile. A bit too responsive though, I have to try hard sometimes NOT to manifest what I am thinking about," Case in point, a red fire extinguisher appeared and vanished as she spoke. Jean Grey just glances, "Uhm.. Just where exactly -did- that go?" Jean ahs enough experiences iwth things vanishing to be ready just in case there's going to be shrapnel." Jeniri explains, "It looks and feels solid, but it is my thoughts combined with light. It is only there while I think about it, then it vanishes like any other thought that is forgotten." Jean Grey just watches, "I understand. So if you stop thinking about it, is it going to come back into existence?" She offers. "Not so far, it was created because I thought of it, and vanished because I cut off my power. It never really existed, it was pretty much all in my head," Jeniri clarifies, then frowns, "Or would that be OUT of my head?" Jean Grey just cocks her head to the other side, "Congratulations, I think you've scrambled my brain for now." Jean offers cheerfully. "Then again it's not ten pm." Jeniri shrugs, "I do not get the technical stuff either. What I know if I create something like a telescope or a fire extinguisher or a cell phone or a soldering iron, and it works, even though it is made of solid light. I do not really know HOW it works, at least consciously." Jean Grey nods, "Well, do you feel that learning how things work might tie in over with how your powers do? You might enjoy taking some engineering classes for that." Jeniri comments, "I thought you said there were no classes over summer? I think it would be a good idea to learn more about how things work, it can not help but make my images more real." Jean Grey mms, "Well, when classes start up. Or alternatively when the teachers are dragged back here kicking and screaming from break." Jeniri sighs, "Most folks do not do as good a job if they are being forced." Jean Grey lets out a sigh, "Oh, you haven't spent that much time around teenagers have you?" Jeniri replies, "I am a teen myself...but I admit mostly I spent time with older teens, seniors and such. I am a bit beyond my grade level in school." Jean Grey nods, "Well, then you can take your time to learn up." She leans back and watches curiously. "And practice on your own." Jeniri says, "I should study animals a bit too. I mean, so I can make them look right...other than the color. Anything I make is always only one color at a time." Jean Grey nods, "Well, is there a reason why they end up always one color, or have you not figured that out yet?" Jeniri says, "I am not sure why, but for example I can only create a TV or computer screen that shows all in shades of one color, so I can not see things play in color." Jean Grey nods thoughtfully, "Well, so long as you're not going to try and make them be fifty shades of different things, take your time and practice." Jeniri says, "Possibly it is like my costume...it is in multiple colors, but looks like Doctor Spectrum's costume. It seems to be the only thing I create that is. When my mom was working on trying to grow the Power Prism, I studied him a bit and it seems like any thing that he created was only one color, possibly it is all because I THINK it works that way." Jean Grey just goes cross-eyed. Looks at her tea. That it is far too early to start flavoring with something stronger. "You're definitely going to need a few sessions with Hank." Jeniri states, "I will try most anything legal at least once, as long as I can get out if I don't like it. I did not try smoking, because it is nearly impossible to stop if you start. I don't think met Hank yet." Jean Grey just groans, "I'm more thinking to get an idea for how your powers work and what exactly your limitations are. It's not so much psionics as it is constructive." Jeniri frowns uncertainly, "What is the difference? Can't Psionics be constructive?" Jean Grey taps her chin, "I meant on a developmental level. You're making things with your mind. Henry's a lot better with machines, he could visualize -how- you process things better." Jean Grey adds, "Or Tessa, if she's interested." Jeniri sighs, I get the feeling I have a lot to learn." She turns back to her book, "For now, I am learning how to build a shining belt for my costume."